Dark Shadows: 123
My name is Victoria Winters. The days have been long since I came to Collinwood, but this day is the longest one of my life. The searchers continue to look for me, but I am well hidden. My eyes have been filled with fear, but now I see fear and terror on the face of the man who would kill me. For he has seen something, something he would never dream he would see, something that terrified him. Episode 123 of Dark Shadows was directed by John Sedwick and written by Malcolm Marmorstein. It first aired on ABC on December 14th, 1966. In this episode, Matthew Morgan tries to keep the abduction of Victoria Winters a secret, but David Collins' presence at the Old House causes some difficulty. At the coffee shop at the Collinsport Inn, Joe Haskell talks to Maggie Evans about his break-up with Carolyn Stoddard and his recent feud with Burke Devlin. A strange woman comes into the coffee shop - someone who once lived in Collinsport before. Cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is available on Dark Shadows: The Beginning DVD Collection 4 and disc 14 of the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. * Opening narration: Alexandra Moltke. * This episode was recorded on December 8th, 1966. * There are no closing credits to this episode. * Victoria Winters makes a behind-the-scenes appearance at the end of the episode, but Alexandra Moltke is not in the episode. However, she does provide the opening narration. * First appearance of Laura Collins on Dark Shadows. Her introduction marks the beginning of the "The Return of Laura Collins" storyline, which runs through episodes 124-191 of the series. * It has been ten years since Laura Collins was last seen in Collinsport. This would mark her departure at around the same time that her son David was born. * This episode establishes that Maggie Evans has been working at the Collinsport Inn for five years. The waitress who worked at the coffee shop before her was named Grace. Allusions * Several references are made to Christmas in this episode, implying that the events of this episode take place in either November or December. Maggie Evans asks Laura Collins if she came back for the holidays. Bloopers * The shadow of a boom mike or some camera equipment can be seen in the Old House parlor at the beginning of the episode as Matthew Morgan approaches the Portrait of Josette du Pres. * Maggie Evans says that David Collins has blonde hair in this episode. Future color episodes reveal that David's hair is actually brown, not blonde. It is unclear if the mistake is on the part of the script writer or that of actress Kathryn Leigh Scott. * The bruise that Joe Haskell has is on the left side of his face as a result of his fight with Burke Devlin. However, Burke hit him on the right side of the face. See also External Links * * * * Category:1966 television episodes